Utsuho Reiujji
Utusho is a yokai from Touhou Project and a character in Dimensional Clash IX. She thinks Crow is her mom... for some reason??? Appearance Utsuho has long dark brown hair. Wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a red "eye" in the center, a short green skirt, and a green hair-ribbon. On her right arm, she wears a device reminiscent of a nuclear control rod. She also wears a cape that's white on the outside and a starry pattern on the inside; the cape is kept aloft by her black wings. Her right foot is encased in congealed matter, representing the "elephant's foot" of Chernobyl, a mass of cooled radioactive material and glass. Her left ankle is orbited by electrons. Equipment & Abilities Equipment Utsuho has three "legs" synonymous to that of Yatagarasu. These legs give her the power of fusion. She has... *The Left Leg of Decomposition *The Right Leg of fusion *The Third Leg (snicker) Abilities *Utsuho has the ability of manipulating Nuclear Fusion. This includes shooting balls of it, beams of it, just the power of the sun in general. Personality Utsuho Reiuji's intelligence is still but a shadow of Yatagarasu's might, only having retained his wisdom. However, her boldness and confidence in her own abilities is very evident. Because she constantly advertises the advantages of nuclear energy, she is fond of giving lectures in Nuclear Physics to those who would listen. However, due to not being very knowledgable in basically anything other than nuclear physics, she would become confused and try to change the subject of the conversation when she starts to lose her grasp on the topic. As a person, she is rather disorganized, as seen by the piles of reactor paperwork in the Geyser center. She is, in a nutshell, confident in her own abilities to the point that she believes that she can take just about anything on. However, being scatterbrained, she often loses track of what she was actually planning to do, and does something else instead completely. A youkai of action, she prefers to shoot first, ask questions later, a quality that leads to some regrets. She always believes that people are inherently good upon meeting them for the first time, unless convinced otherwise. Towards those who betray her trust, she has an intense dislike for. Her pride also extends to who she is willing to confront, and she constantly thinks of herself as the bearer of gifts to the entire world. She is very naive and trusting of others, yet is also incredibly stupid, with the only thing in her brain being nuclear physics. Yes, not even common sense. Pre-Clash Biography Reiuji was born in the midst of a time of chaos, when Old Hell was empty and no one lived on to preserve the ruins that dotted the underworld. Accompanied by only Rin, a cat at the time, Reiuji travelled the ruined land as a bird, alone in a place without human or youkai interference. Telling a tale of a huge palace, Reiuji dreamt of a final home, in which they could live out the rest of their short animal lives in peace. For a decade and a half, they searched, and finally found the building that matched Reiuji's description. So completed was Reiuji's first prediction, one that she had dedicated her animal life to. Clearing out a section of the spirit-infested palace, she finally realized her dream. Settling in the deserted palace of Chireiden, Reiuji lived there for many years as its sole inhabitant, other than the spirits and Orin, creating a nest next to one of its shiny new windows. One day a few years later, Reiuji woke up to a new world. Glancing around, she was surprised to see that the palace was lit up again in a blaze of life, and even more so when they heard the footsteps of someone else in Chireiden. Walking out of the room that they had slept in for a hundred years, she encountered Satori, who had moved in to Chireiden a short time earlier. At first, she was surprised at the presence of the mind-reading youkai, but for some reason, Reiuji had another instinct. The youkai that stood before her had a certain aura of understanding that only Orin had ever shown to her. The hell raven resolved to make her friends, both old and new, happy. Once a hundred years had passed within the palace, Utsuho was a fully fledged youkai. Satori had told her about a world above Former Hell, where the sky was blue. Reiuji was curious about such a place, always asking for more stories about the far-off land. However, Satori always spoke of the place in a bitter tone, as if she had trouble living up there. That did not deter the bold raven, as Reiuji resolved to one day travel to the surface. Again, Kaenbyou had no idea how the hell raven kept setting such impossible goals for herself, and Satori attempted to discourage her, warning her of the extreme injustices that happen up there. Listening to her friends, she held off travelling aboveground, but still constantly dreamt of the surface world. In recent years, the Goddess Kanako Yasaka appeared to Reiuji in a dream, knowing of her hunger for power and adventure, and her eagerness to better the world (And, of course, a chance to increase her own faith). Of course, Yasaka knew that helping Reiuji would result in an increase in her faith, and thus was willing to show Reiuji the location of the God Yatagarasu’s corpse, which, when consumed, would bestow upon the consumer immense power. For months, Reiuji searched throughout the center of Hell, and finally found Yatagarasu. Upon consumption, indeed she grew immense power, the ability to manipulate Nuclear Energy at will, and created the Geyser that connected the Underworld with the surface. Elated that her newfound power had allowed a pathway to the surface, she vowed to better the world through her abilities, and the regaining of a portion of her former self- her boldness. She made one final bold statement to Orin and Satori, and that was that she would become the ruler of the world. Yatagarasu's very being fused itself to the much younger hell raven, the older being's wisdom flowing through Reiuji and coming across at random intervals. Reiuji constantly received flashbacks of when Former Hell was still a hell, and through the integration of the Sun God's consciousness with her own, she began to rekindle the flames of Old Hell. Her friend Kaenbyou became distressed at Reiuji’s radical thoughts and speech, as the raven was speaking of an ideal society, unachievable by just a single person without severe consequences. It did not sound like her, as it was Yatagarasu's memories affecting the youkai. Determined to protect her friend, she released the spirits of the underworld to the surface, in the hopes that some powerful youkai would come down and stop Reiuji’s madness and bring her back to reality. Indeed, the individuals did come, defeating all the prominent individuals of the underworld, including Reiuji with her newfound power. Reiuji, however, was determined to improve the world, and went aboveground to meet with the Kappa and the Mountain Gods after her traditional post-battle tea party with the victors. The Kappa were elated with Reiuji’s power of Nuclear Energy, helping her create a fusion reactor in the bowels of Former Hell to power the entirety of Gensokyo, creating the Underground Geyser Center to monitor the reactor and conduct scientific experiments, and re-igniting the flames of Old Hell. To Orin’s wonder, Reiuji’s predictions had finally all came to pass, with the hell raven’s constant traveling to the surface in monitoring the effects of nuclear fusion and advertising the benefits of having electricity to the youkai and humans who lived there. Notable Actions Nirn Utsuho Reiuji, upon appearance in the Clash, officially claims Crow to be her "mother", most likely due to her low intellect. Has been promised to Thomas Cloutier as an accomplice, as appointed by Kanako Yasaka. Later, she and Thomas set out to conquer different cities. Their first target, being Windhelm, suffered a crushing defeat when Utsuho released her powers of nuclear fusion on the city. After terrorizing the citizens and demolishing parts of the city, she would fight the king himself; Ulfric. After a lengthy battle, she ultimately killed Ulfric, but she herself was greatly injured in the process. After her battle, She is given immediate medical attention by a mate, under the supervision and orders of Thomas. While she is in the middle of healing, Yukari Yakumo intrudes on the duo. Utsuho promptly sees Yukari as a threat, but is promptly chlorofoamed before she could attack the boundary youkai, rendering her unconscious. When she wakes up, she could be seen eating a shish kebab skewer offered by Yukari whom, upon being asked, states that it's made from "Local Gensokyo Beef", which is later revealed to be made from humans. With this, Yukari leaves, promising the duo less exotic foods, such as hamburgers. After Yukari leaves, Utsuho reveals that Yukari often visits her home for the sake of bullying her and calling her an idiot, with insults such as stating Cirno is more intelligent than she is. Due to these memories, she breaks down into tears while being comforted by Thomas, who assures her that they will get their revenge on Yukari. Afterwards, the duo fall asleep in each others' embrace. The two are later robbed by the thieving witch Marisa Kirisame. After a short chase sequence, the two are not defeated, but rather humiliated by Marisa and the Tengu news reporter Aya Shameimaru. The two are only berated and mocked even further by Yukari Yakumo, crushing Thomas' spirit beyond Utsuho's help. At the verge of failing, Kanako comes in and gives a motivational speech to boost their morales. However, this wasn't enough for Utsuho, and goes once more to the verge of tears, only for her and Thomas to later come close to bonding. However, the duo are interrupted by guards, presenting news that the rest of Utsuho's family exists. The two spend much time looking for them until Satori and Orin find the two. However, they are soon attacked by KKHTA!Koishi; a violent youkai. A terrifying battle ensues, in which Utsuho almost loses her life, if she wasn't saved by a combined effort of Thomas and Koishi. Later, the two finally share a well-deserved moment together. At the end of Nirn, the duo try to raid the SDM. Utsuho incapacitates Meiling, and, after a lengthy battle, Patchouli as well. However, upon encountering Flandre Scarlet, the two run from the mansion, fleeing as fast as they could from the dangerous vampire. StarCraft Thomas and Utsuho appear in StarCraft on the planet of Korhal, where the two attempt to take over the city, which results in a success. However, moments after their victory, Aku takes over Korhal from them by incinerating everything. Later, after talking about how they could take Korhal back, they are assulted once more by KKHTA!Koishi. However, this time around, Utsuho was hypnotized by KKHTA!Koishi by having her subconciousness manipulated, thinking that the deranged satori is Thomas and vice-versa. This results in a quick chase between the two, until the real Koishi clears Utsuho's subconciousness, allowing the hell-raven to defeat the satori. Relationships Kanako Yasaka Being a client of Kanako's power and enlightenment in the past, Kanako and Utsuho are able to get in contact with one another. However, the feeling of friendship is far from mutual. While Utsuho does trust "the voice in her head", and Kanako for being intelligent, Kanako often uses Utsuho's trustingness, power, and stupidity for her own goals. Thomas Cloutier While being converted, Utsuho was granted to Thomas as a "gift" from Kanako for joining her religion earlier than others in the clash. Since their first meeting, the two have become very close, being capable of taking over entire cities single handedly together. Their relationship only strengthens as Thomas tries to get Utsuho healed after her battle with Ulfric, and when the duo talk intimately about their shared dislike for Yukari. Crow Upon her arrival in Clash, Utsuho announced that Crow was her mother. This is likely due to Crow being named after the actual bird, which is part of the corvid family, alongside ravens, which Utsuho happens to be. It can be reasoned that Utsuho assumed that Crow was an actual crow. However, the villain Crow has yet to denounce his relations to this bird as her "mother", thus Utsuho continues to believe that Crow is her mother. Yukari Yakumo It is revealed that Yukari often bullies Utsuho for her low intelligence, resulting in Utsuho not being fond of Yukari. This has gotten to the point that, upon talking about Yukari, Utsuho breaks down into tears due to the sheer amount of times the boundary youkai bullies her, and causing the hell raven to attack the former upon sight. Satori Komeiji She's one of Satori Komeiji's pets. In order to maintain the Hell of Blazing Fires and Palace of Earth Spirits working in proper order, Satori appointed various jobs to her pets. Rin (Orin) Kaenbyou Utsuho and Rin Kaenbyou are really old friends, since before the Underworld separated from Hell. They've known each other even before Satori started taking care of them. Koishi Komeiji She is her master Satori's younger sister. KKHTA!Koishi Komeiji Having seen this deranged satori-youkai in combat, Utsuho greatly dreads KKHTA!Koishi. However, due to looking so similar to the real Koishi, she often does not notice the presence of this demon until it is too late. She is also susceptible to this satori's ability to manipulate subconciousness. Trivia * Being closely linked to Kanako, Utsuho would have been placed in the "evil" alignment. The only thing keeping her from being placed here is her stupidity and inability to diffrentiate right and wrong. * It is unknown when Utsuho will find out that Crow is not her mother. She may never find out, due to her lack of intellect. *Despite being referred to as an idiot, she will occasionally recieve bursts of intelligence from the diety Yatagarasu, whose being is now fused with hers. *Utsuho's theme is Nuclear Fusion. It can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xy_-7OXophY Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Female Category:Birds Category:Monsters Category:Frogies Category:True Neutral Category:Newcomers Category:Youkai